


Reflections in the Window

by jaimeekate



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little established Quintis domestic fluff! One-shot. Another fic from FFN that I never brought over here. I do not own Scorpion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fic that I had lying around over on FFN and for some reason never published here. So if you've read all the fic on FFN, you've read this one. If you aren't over there, this one will be new to you!

Happy stirred the pasta in the pot and nodded her head in time to the smooth Rolling Stones song. It was pretty late for dinner, but their job had taken longer than expected. It was dark outside now and the light from inside the apartment created a stark contrast. Happy could see her reflection in the window above the stove perfectly. When she got a clear view of herself, she stopped short. Happy stared at herself in the window and at everything she could see behind her. She was wearing her own black tank top and a pair of Toby's boxers. Directly behind her, passed the small island in the kitchen, she saw the living room of Toby's apartment. Toby sat peacefully on the couch, indulged in a book.

Happy looked harder into the window, as if the scene behind her would change by doing so. She watched him curiously, how his eyes expressed the deepest interest in whatever he was reading. He looked so comfortable, so content. The room was dimly lit, with just the kitchen lights, a few lamps in the living room, and the fireplace to provide light. She continued to watch Toby's slow and relaxed breathing as he soaked up all of the book's words. Toby, noticing how still Happy had become, looked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head and stood up straight again. She blinked a few times, refocusing her eyes. She turned to him, catching herself in a sudden surprise at the fact that he was not a figment of her imagination, not a mere reflection in a window, but actually there, flesh and heart and soul.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." she said quickly and returned to the pasta.

"You were thinking about something." Toby raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ya, well I'm not anymore."

"I can see right through you. What's on your mind?" Toby asked, snapping his book shut and shifting his position on the couch. Happy considered trying to pass her thoughts off again, but Toby would just eventually work them out of her. She sighed, no use in lying.

"It's just that…look at us. We're like an actual couple."

Toby looked confused.

"Are we not? I mean, last time I checked we were, but I guess I could be wrong…" There was obvious sarcasm in his voice, but still Toby looked a little scared.

"No, you know what I mean. Like we look normal. In a house, with furniture, cooking. It just kind of shocked me." Happy said as she poked at the pasta with a wooden spoon. Toby got up from the couch and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, inhaling deeply to take in her scent. He looked at their reflection in the window, her eyes looking up to do the same.

"Ya, it's kind of weird. We're growing up!" Toby laughed, "But I like it. This apartment used to be sad and cold and lonely, but now, it actually feels like a home. And that's because of you. I like this change because I love you."

Happy looked at him deeply through the reflection. The amount of love that she felt for this man was limitless and unfathomable to her. Was this kind of love buried within her all along, or did Toby create something completely new in her? Happy did not know. She only knew that was eternally grateful for him. She turned herself around in his arms so that her back was to the window and she was looking at the real Toby, his eyes already lost in hers. She reached up and locked her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down for a kiss. Toby leaned into her, deepening the kiss. Happy wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky. Toby's hand pushed up her black shirt and caressed her soft skin. When she pulled away, Happy could not hide her grin.

"Ya, I think I could get used to this life."

Toby laughed as he leaned in to kiss her once more.


End file.
